That Little Black Dress
by OrigamiFlower
Summary: Brennan arrives on Booth's doorstep wearing her little black dress from Vegas and she's no longer Temperance Brennan, she's Roxy Scallion. Rated M for smutty-ness
1. Surprise At His Front Door

Brennan grinned to herself as she waited at the front door of Booth's apartment, fiddling with the strapless, short and very tight black dress that she hadn't worn since their undercover work in Vegas as Tony and Roxy. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she knocked lightly on his front door, once he answered Brennan knew that she was no longer Temperance Brennan the very serious and rational forensic anthropologist. No she was Roxy Scallion, the very flirty and fun teacher who was engaged to Tony.

The door finally opened to reveal a very simply dressed Booth only in a pair of track pants and a plain grey shirt one of the ones she loved that showed his well defined muscles almost making her swoon, but no there was time for that later. Right now, she had a job to accomplish. Brennan's eyes danced as she looked him up and down, noticing how his pants were already tenting at the sight of her like this. Her smile turning into a triumphant smirk. Now it was time to play.

"Hey Tony!" Brennan exclaimed, casually walking into his apartment her hips swaying from side to side and she knew she had caught his eye. Spinning around as carefully as she possibly could in four inch black stilettos Brennan gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping back.

"How's my Tiger going?" Brennan questioned, continuing to use her Roxy tone. She had him, hook line and sinker.

Holy shit was all Booth could think when he opened the door to his partner, his eyes growing wide just at the sight of her in that little black dress she hadn't worn since Vegas which effectively showed off her long creamy legs which ended with four inch black stilettos. Her beautiful auburn locks which were usually straightened or tied up into a pony tail were now curled around her shoulders. Shit, was she out to kill him? Because he was a dead man.

As she walked in Booth couldn't resist watching her perfect ass sway from side to side just tempting him to reach out and cup her ass in his hands. Booth was shaken from his reverie when she started talking and he swore inwardly. No, she wasn't Temperance Brennan anymore; oh no she was Roxy his fiancée. His face flushed ever so slightly but not enough so Brennan could see and he could feel his cock pulsating in his pants. Booth braced himself and put on his best Tony voice.

"I'm great, how's my girl doing?"

Brennan smirked; her little game was working after all. Her cerulean blue eyes wandered around the apartment like it was a completely different building she had never been in before. Her eyes met his for a second and she noticed the shock that was there and that told her everything she needed to know. Brennan was winning.

"I'm great now that I came to see you Tony. I mean you've been away on little business trips while I've been working as a teacher… This is the apartment you told me about. _Our_ new apartment?" she questioned, walking carefully to the couch and running a hand along the upholstery her back now to him.

Booth gulped instantly as she spoke. _Their_ apartment? Oh she was good at this, too good but he could change that well he hoped anyway.

"Yeah this is our new apartment Roxy. Want a tour?" he questioned, trying to ignore the perfect view of her ass she was leaning over the couch. As she stood up his hand instantly made its way to her lower back as he guided her down the hallway towards their first destination. As they walked towards bathroom ever so slightly Booth rubbed his hand up and down her back and grinned as she shivered under his touch.

_Two can play this game Bones._ Her pace was slowing down as they walked and his hand moved down her lower back before planting a firm smack to her ass, making her yelp.

"Come on sweetheart. I'll show you the bathroom." Booth teased, his hot breath teasing the back of her neck.

Brennan shivered at the feel of his hot breath at the back of her neck. Oh so he wanted to play too. She'd show him that was for sure. As he lead her into each room she examined it and feigned interest but each time they left a room she made sure to bump her ass against him oh so very subtly or run her slender fingers along the nape of his neck just to put him off.

Brennan could tell he was cracking, slowly but he was so cracking. He led her into the last room and she swore in her head, he had planned this, to show her the bedroom last. It could have possibly been a tease she wasn't sure. Brennan eyes examined the room, surprised by how clean it actually was. Her eyes lingered on the bed for a second and she smiled to herself coming up with the perfect statement in her head and said it out loud, turning to face Booth who was standing in the doorway, leaning against it.

"This apartment is very nice Tony, although I believe if we live together here we're going to have to get a _bigger_ bed." Brennan teased, walking towards the door and trying to step her way around him but Booth wouldn't budge. Without any warning he moved off from the doorframe and had her trapped against the wall within an instant. Brennan found her breathing growing heavier, her body suddenly reacting to her arousal as her nipples were easily showing through the material of the dress and all the blood pooled to her lower regions. She was in for it now that was for sure.

Booth couldn't stand it anymore as he lead her around his apartment like they were going to own it one day. Man he wished. The thing that set him off the most was the fact that as they left each room she would bump her ass against him and smirk like she was going to win their little game of cat and mouse.

No damn way was she going to win. Even when Booth was explaining what the room was like she had to run her slender fingers along the back of his neck making him loose his concentration and it made Booth wonder what her hands would be like if they were wrapped around his cock. He almost drooled at the thought but kept his composure as cool as possible. When they had reached his bedroom and she had made the comment about the bed that's when he had just lost it. Booth knew Brennan knew _exactly_ how to push his buttons and he was sick of her getting one up on him. No this time he was in control not her.

His eyes watched her dangerously as she made a move to walk past him and before she knew it he had her pressed up against the bedroom wall, unable to move. Brown eyes moved down to examine her shocked figure and he instantly noted the signs of arousal. She was so hot for it.

"Roxanne…" Booth growled against her ear dangerously, he only used her full name when she was in trouble. Slowly his hand slid down and under the dress, sliding its way up her thigh as his mouth met her neck and she titled it instantly providing him further access as he kissed along the sweet, creamy flesh. God Damnit she was the sweetest and most addictive drug of all.

As his hand continued to slide up her thigh, her gasp was masked as his lips wrapped their way around hers his tongue entering her mouth with force as hers did the same. Shit, she was wearing no panties… One of his fingers slowly moved into her waiting core, her heat radiating against her hand. Carefully one of his fingers slit into her slick folds and a moan vibrated from her mouth. Oh she loved it.

"What do ya say Roxy? Want to christen this apartment?" he questioned, breathing in her ear before nibbling on an earlobe. Abandoning it to slowly kissing once again down her neck towards the valley of her breasts, another sweet moan leaving her lips and making his cock stir. Inserting another finger into her heat just to add emphasis to his question.

Brennan knew she was in trouble the moment he used her full name, shit she was in for it. A small moan left her lips in approval to his question, her hips rocking in time to his fingers inside of her, Brennan's eyes opened instantly to stare into Booth's and a sly grin played across her mouth.

"Let's do this Tony." She exclaimed, the Roxy voice staying with her the whole time, her hands snaking down to his sweatpants to slowly pull them down until they reached his ankles and she could help but smirk at his very prominent erection.

Those four words were exactly the ones Booth wanted to hear and he grinned, carefully hiking up her black dress to let it bunch around her waist before lifting her up, instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her further against the wall and suddenly thrust into her, they both moaned in unison loudly and he rested his head against her neck for half a second before kissing up and along it while thrusting into her like he had always dreamed. Booth's mouth met her own and muffled a moan that erupted from her mouth.

Brennan couldn't believe this was happening, she had only come around to tease him as "Roxanne" but now her wildest dreams and well maybe fantasies were coming true!

Her tongue made its way into his mouth and his did the same and she moved her hands under his shirt, raking her long nails down his back, surely enough to leave red marks there but neither of them cared at the contact she felt Booth's pace increase and knew that neither of them would last much longer.

Booth picked up the pace, the hand that wasn't holding her up against the wall snaked down to rub her clit vigorously and he knew that was going to set her off. His mouth moved off hers and without any warning her walls clenched around him and she screamed his name, loudly.

At sound of her screams Booth couldn't hold it in much longer and released his seed into her and pressed his body firmly against her own to keep her against the wall without himself or her collapsing. His eyes met hers for a second and he grinned, waiting for her to recover. Once she finally had he chuckled and released his grip on her before whispering in her ear.

"So you read for round two Roxy? I'll show you that we don't need a bigger bed."


	2. Early Morning Surprises

**A/N:** The sequel to this was suggested by the wonderful **jsiebert**. It's a wonder what happens when you re-watch Woman In The Sand quickly on your iPod and listen to Waking Up In Vegas by Katy Perry and then this little baby was created, the sequel. Hope you all enjoy, if you do please let me know by reviewing because I know you all want more! I may write a third chapter to this depending if any ideas fly out from nowhere and hit me like a brick. Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of its characters but if I did more stuff like this would DEFINITELY happen in the show.

* * *

Booth smirked to himself as he climbed the oh-so-familiar steps up towards Bones' apartment. It had seemed only a few days ago that she had gone to his apartment dressed as none other than Roxy, one of her aliases which she had taken up when they had gone undercover in Vegas and she had been his fiancée. Now it was his time to return the favour, walking carefully towards the front door of her apartment with his usual, Seeley Booth grin as he knocked lightly on the door, waiting for her to answer and hoping he hadn't come too early.

Brennan grumbled as she tossed slightly in her bed, hearing a knock at the door. She had been sleeping soundly until somebody had decided to come knock at her door. With a frustrated grumble she got up and grabbed her black silk robe, tying it around her body as she got up to answer the door. Another knock almost set her off, making her grow even angrier then before. "I'm coming! Hold on!" Temperance cried opening the door and her eyes widened as Seeley Booth was standing at her door dressed up in the same clothing as he had when they were in Vegas. Her eyes looked him up and down, all signs of being sleepy now long gone as she eyed the wife beater which showed off his spectacular chest. Of course she knew what this was all about, just about a few days ago she had done the same thing to him and now this was payback.

"Mornin' Roxy." Booth exclaimed with a grin as he watched the way her eyes had widened as soon as she had answered the door and the way she was looking him up and down he could tell that his plan had worked. His chocolate brown eyes looked her up and down as well; her body covered in a beautiful yet extremely short silk black robe his eyes wandered further down and his eyes widened slightly at the sight of her beautiful, creamy long legs which were such a contrast to the robe. Her usual tidy auburn locks were messy and tangled but it made her look a whole lot sexier. _Holy shit, this is so unfair._ Booth thought with a slight frown before remembering he had to resume his character, knowing that they probably looked stupid just standing there at the door. "Can I come in honey? Or am I just gunna stay out here in the cold?" he teased, watching the way she rolled her eyes and stood to the side to let him inside. As she closed the door, with her back to him he looked down and gained a nice view of her little ass through the black fabric and he could have sworn he had died and gone to heaven. "So how's my girl doing?" Booth questioned with a slight smirk, eyeing her up and down as she spun around to face him, with a smile that equally matched his.

Brennan couldn't believe he had come back here to be Tony but then again it wasn't like she didn't mind at all, it was actually kind of entertaining and it made her wonder if it would be as mind blowing as the last time they had caught up. Last time he had not only taken her against the wall but also on his bed, that had definitely convinced her that they _didn't_ need a bigger bed for sure. Her face flushed slightly at the memory but she met his smile with one that matched his, of course Temperance Brennan was never one to back down from a challenge, an incredibly sexy challenge to say in the least but it was still a challenge. "I'm perfectly fine Tony now that you're here for course." She purred back, batting her eyelashes slightly and flashing him an arrogant smirk. "I've been too busy with teaching to actually gather all my things and move in. I'm sorry." Brennan exclaimed before walking leisurely past him as he leant against the back of her couch. "Would you like something to drink? Coffee, Tea?" she questioned politely, her voice still taking on Roxy as she walked casually towards the kitchen her hips swaying from side to side sensually knowing she was giving him a view of her ass. If he wanted Roxy well he'd damn well get Roxy.

Booth felt his eyes widen suddenly and rested further against the couch as he watched her walk off towards her kitchen, feeling his cock rise to attention in his pants. _I am SO going to hell_ he thought realising she had asked him a question and slowly sneaked into the kitchen behind her, using his sniper skills to his advantage as her back was to him as she set up the kettle. Booth's hands moved to her waist, cupping her hips effectively and restricting any movement and heard her slight gasp. His head leant closer, kissing along the length of her neck and enjoying the slightly desperate moan that left her lips, his other hand snaking up from her waist to peel part of the robe off her shoulder as he kissed down along her creamy skin. "I don't want either of those things baby, I just want you." Booth whispered huskily into her ear and nibbled on her earlobe feeling her shudder beneath him. "Now come on, let's remove this silly little robe of yours eh Roxanne? I wanna see your beautiful body."

As Booth moved off her body slightly Brennan stifled the small moan that was about to leave her lips, pushing back her shoulders so the robe fell to the floor in a heap at her feet. "Of course, anything for you Tony." She teased back with a small smirk, watching the way his eyes suddenly roamed over her newly exposed body. All she had really been wearing under the robe was an extremely skimpy and very short burgundy slip with black lace around the edges. "You like what you see honey?" Temperance teased, biting her lip as she faked innocence.

Booth's eyes widened as the robe suddenly dropped to the floor, leaving his partner in only a very revealing and sexy burgundy slip. His eyes drank in the large amount of creamy skin that had suddenly been revealed and he couldn't help but gulp involuntarily, she looked so beautiful just standing there in next to nothing her breasts almost spilling over the confines of the small slip and all he wanted to do was press her against her damn kitchen bench and use his lips on that beautiful skin of hers to hear her moan and feel her body writhing against his own until she begged him to fuck her. Oh god, that would be the day. Realising he had been asked a question his instincts suddenly reacted and he closed the space between them, pressing her up against the kitchen bench and bringing his head down to lick along the outer shell of her ear and whispering. "I _love_ what I see. You're so fuckin' beautiful…Roxanne, baby." Seeley's hands smoothed up and down her sides before reaching the top of her slip and slowly sliding the straps to the sides and down her arms before her slip suddenly hit the floor along with her robe.

Temperance couldn't believe this was happening, arousal pooling to her core at his words and she withheld a moan as best as she possibly could. A gasp left her lips as the cold air in the room finally made contact with her breasts, the rosy red nipples suddenly puckering. "Well if you like what you see come and get it Tiger." She purred and she noticed his beautiful brown eyes suddenly darken with arousal, knowing she had pushed him over the edge and she just knew she was in for it now.

"Don't worry, I will…" his hissed, suddenly pushing up against her body again she was now trapped between his body and the counter; there was nowhere to go now. Booth's hands snaked their way up her body before cupping her breasts in his hands and slowly caressing them, brushing his thumbs against her nipples knowing he was making her squirm and he silently revelled in the fact that he was going to be the one to make Temperance Brennan (as Roxy) loose her mind. "You like that Roxy?" Booth questioned to which she let out an extremely loud and throaty moan as a response, her body arching suddenly into his touches and those amazing hands. While he kept her pressed against the counter and fondled her breasts, his mouth slowly moved along the sweet skin on her neck sucking and nipping to increase the pleasure before moving behind her ear and sucking on that spot that made her moan throatily in response. Holy shit, not only was he driving her crazy but she was driving him crazy, feeling his cock rise to attention in his pants as she started to brush up against him. Booth was amazed that he could feel the heat of her core even through his pants and swore lightly under his breath.

Temperance let out a loud groan, her back arching forward into his hands not caring at the feel of the cold, hard kitchen counter behind her when she had too much to focus on in front of her. Her hands raked down his back before grabbing the hem of his wife beater and pulling it from his body, a quick squeeze to her breasts showed his approval and Brennan couldn't help but let out another moan. Once his shirt had been disposed of she made quick work of his pants, moving her hand down and quickly unbuttoning them and dragging them quickly down his legs to where they rested at his ankles. Her eyes scanned down to his very prominent erection and she gave it a quick squeeze enjoying the moan that left his lips before pulling his boxers down which met his pants.

Booth grinned at the way she had quickly disposed of his clothing so easily as he stepped out of his boxers and pants, kicking them to the side before kissing up along her neck to keep Brennan distracted. His hands left her beautiful breasts and landed on Temperance's hips. Seeley's slowly kissed down along her neck until he reached the valley in between her breasts where he inhaled her unique scent and let out a groan at how good she actually smelt. Without any warning he removed his head carefully and lifted her up onto the kitchen bench, letting out a small chuckle as she squealed at the cold contact of the bench. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist, cock already positioned at her entrance before plunging inside her tight, wet heat. The two of them let out a groan in unison. "Oh God, so fucking tight Roxy…" Booth groaned, continuing to keep up his façade as he slowly pumped in and out of her sucking one nipple into her mouth to keep up the stimulation that was assaulting her body. Brennan's hands instantly moved into Booth's hair, tugging lightly in approval her hips thrusting forward to meet him half way as he continued to thrust back into her over and over again. Temperance never wanted this to stop, her breathing suddenly growing laboured as she tried her best not to slid off the slippery surface of the counter, pleased when Booth kept his grip on her hips to stop her from doing so. Seeley continued to assault her senses, moving from one breast to the other all while picking up the pace every so often making her mumble incoherently. The familiar feeling of arousal suddenly bubbled up in her stomach and Temperance knew she was close and let out a loud guttural moan. "A-Ah… T-Tony. I'm so close…" Brennan told him on a groan, letting out a squeal as his ministrations picked up speed, his lips sucking behind her ear once again. Just like that she came quickly and with a loud groan which turned into a loud, continuous scream of his name. "T-TOOOONNNNYYYYY…." Temperance's body slumped against Booth's and he spilled into her at the sound of her scream, chanting her name in breathy pants.

The two of them stayed like that for a while before Brennan looked up at him, cerulean blue eyes shining with pure arousal and a smirk against her lips as she leant up and captured his lips in her own. "This was the best early morning surprise even Tony, maybe you should visit early more often." She let out a small laugh and he chuckled, kissing along her creamy neck once again before biting down softly to which she squeaked. "I'll visit whenever you want me to baby, as long as I can make you scream like that again."


	3. Fun In The Diner

**A/N: **I never realised how popular this story would actually get to be honest, I thought it would have only been a one shot but now it's three chapters! Thanks to the wonderful **CharmingKelsey16** for suggesting that I do something for BB in public. Hope this is alright, who knows what Booth has up his sleeve huh? If you like what you see people, you know what to do. Hope you all enjoyed this as much as Roxy and I did ;D

* * *

Booth was sitting on the couch, his eyes directed towards the television in a bored manner as he nursed a beer. Man, this morning had been boring and not even Brennan had called adding to his frustration. A smirk crossed his face as the memories from only last week came suddenly back into his mind, as vivid as if it was actually happening right in front of him again. Remembering her screaming his alias name made the agent shiver, her voice echoing throughout his head. As if some by some strange sort of ESP his mobile vibrated on the table, waking Booth from his reverie and he quickly flicked it open and pressed it to his ear. Oh he knew exactly who it was as soon as her sweet voice rang through the phone.

Brennan grinned to herself as she stood by her mirror, briefly examining the tight red dress she wore while still pressing the phone close to her ear as she talked to Booth. After what had happened last week as Tony and Roxy, she wanted payback. No in fact she wanted more than that, more like she wanted the upper hand. After all Roxanne was not one girl you wanted to mess with that was for sure. "Hey Tiger…" she purred into the phone, rushing towards the bathroom as quickly as possible, picking up her mascara and readjusting her mobile so it rested in between her shoulder and her chin before continuing deciding that her eyelashes needed to be longer and more flirtatious more… Roxy. "Hey babe, what's up?" he questioned back, Temperance examined her mascara and decided it was of good quality before picking up her bright red lipstick which matched her dress and applying it carefully. Pursing her lips she replied, her voice dripping of honey and total seduction. "I was wondering if you'd like to come see me at the diner Tony? I've been dying to see _my_ man." An arrogant smirk crossed Temperance's face as she heard a slight gulp over the other side of the phone, strutting from her bathroom she picked up her clutch waiting for the answer. "Sounds like a plan sweetheart." Booth replied just as seductively making a rush of heat shoot to Brennan's core but it quickly faded. "Don't be late darling." She purred back in response, before quickly hanging up. As she exited her apartment, Brennan couldn't help the excited laugh that left her lips, for a week or so now she had been planning her payback and now he was going to receive it.

Booth heard the dead silence on the other end of the line and quickly hung up, finding himself slightly speechless at the way she had been talking. Getting up from the couch he rushed towards his closet, disposing of his boxers and t-shirt for more a more "Tony" kind of look and trading his normal clothes in for a pair of jeans and a light blue collared button up shirt. On the way out he grabbed his "Tony hat" and bolted out the door. A few minutes and possibly a few speeding tickets later Booth arrived outside of the diner and literally jumped out from his car wondering what Brennan would be dressed in this time as his fiancée, maybe that nice little black dress again or maybe a short little navy blue dress that he could easily get his hands under just the thought of her dressed like that almost made him drool. The agent nearly stopped in his tracks as soon as he walked into the diner, spotting her at their usual table in a stunning off the shoulder bright red dress. She sat there so innocently, staring outside the window and he noticed the way she pursued her lips impatiently almost made him grin. Walking over the table in a casual Tony gait his eyes met her for an instant, making the arrogant smirk wipe from his face as he noticed the mischief and arousal behind those cerulean blue eyes which he swore were growing darker by the second. Booth reluctantly took a seat trying to hide the fact that for once in his life he was afraid for what she had planned and knew he had fallen into her trap, her _very_ seductive trap.

Temperance smiled as she finally noticed him walk into the diner and pursed her lips once again hoping her nervousness wasn't showing through but then again she couldn't back down now, she wanted to prove that _she _was in control and damn well she was going to prove it. Her expression was one of satisfaction and the fact that he didn't know what the hell was going to happen to him made her that much more excited. His eyes looked her up and down in her tight little dress and she leant over the table to give him not only a kiss on the cheek but a perfect view of her cleavage sticking out from the red dress. Brennan tapped her nails on the table as he took a seat next to her and she flashed him a grin almost as if secretly telling him _I hope you're ready for this, because you're in for one hell of a ride._ "You're late Tony…." She grumbled, giving him a pouty look and batting her eye lids to which he rubbed his hand behind his head in a slightly nervous gesture. "Sorry baby, I was getting ready for _my_ girl…" Booth replied in his Tony voice before leaning in closer just close enough for her to feel his breath against her face, making her shudder slightly and her arousal suddenly sky rocket her panties starting to soak already and he had barely done anything. "Will this make up for it baby?" he questioned. Without any warning his lips fell on hers causing Temperance to moan against their joint lips, her hands slowly moving up and around his head to cup his neck and urge him closer into the kiss. Booth instantly parted her lips and thrust his tongue inside as they duelled for dominance.

Booth felt his head move closer involuntarily, inhaling her scent. _Jesus Christ… what the hell is she wearing? She smells so sweet, like strawberries… fuck Why is that scent so familiar? _He thought to himself. The words dropped from his lips instinctively as the agent's head loomed closer before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, the sexual tension evident in the air as he instantly parted her lips to thrust his tongue into her waiting mouth as the duelled for dominance, typical Brennan never wanted to lose. Feeling her hands at the back of his neck urging him on, his hands slowly moved around to cup Brennan's waist as he pulled her closer. Usually Booth never approved of such things like this in public but she was just too irresistible, all he wanted to do right now was lift her up and take her against the table until she screamed his name. A loud cough came from the side of the table and their lips parted instantly to look at the waitress standing impatiently by the table and the two of them laughed nervously. The woman gave them both a cocked brow and shook her head lightly. "Are you ready to order?" she questioned, trying to draw her eyes away from the two love birds. Booth felt his face flush slightly and cursed Brennan for bringing him to a public place, his cock starting to throb in pure need in his pants. "I'll have a coffee and pie thanks." Seeley replied, flashing the waitress one of his charm smiles but it was completely lost on the unimpressed woman. "I'll have an iced tea please." Brennan replied from behind him, the waitress quickly scribbled down their order and scurried off no longer wanting to know what the two of them were going to get up to. The agent turned around to face Brennan with a grin to which she just laughed. "You have my lipstick all over your lips Tony." Temperance purred seductively and Booth instantly raised a hand up to his lips and traced around them slightly, taking in her flushed appearance and slightly puffy and no longer covered lips. "I'll go fix that baby." Booth exclaimed and stood up to walk off to the bathroom as normally as he possibly could with the prominent erection already straining in his jeans.

Brennan felt her chest heaving in the small dress and cursed herself for wearing such a thing, her breasts suddenly begging to be confined from the fabric. Her eyes followed his ass as he slowly walked off and she grinned to herself, now it was time to set up her little plan. As she waited for Booth to come back she pulled a small mirror and her lipstick, carefully reapplying it and almost jumping at the sound of a plate, a glass and a coffee cup and saucer hitting the table before placing them away. The waitress quickly scurried off, not even giving Brennan a second look over. Temperance smiled and grabbed her drink, taking the straw into her mouth and consuming some of her iced tea to give herself some more courage. Getting up carefully from the table she moved to the front counter and gathered some more napkins, pleased when she noticed Booth walking out from the bathroom and taking a seat. "Mm looks good doesn't it?" she questioned and he just gave a nod, picking up his cup and taking a sip. The anthropologist flashed him a grin before moving towards her drink once more and snaking her tongue out to reach the straw, curling it around it before sucking on it a bit loudly than she should have but it sure did get Booth's attention and she noticed his gaze from the corner of her eye. She released the straw with a slight "Ahh…" noise and winked at him seductively. "Enjoying your pie Tiger?" Brennan questioned.

Booth felt his eyes widen at the sight of her, Holy shit. She was something alright; his pants already to tighten and to stop himself he quickly took in a mouthful of pie. At her question he gave a small nod, hand slowly moving from his side to rest on her thigh and run slow circles along it already feeling her tense at his touch. "Mm, its great babe." Booth replied, secretly thinking to himself _that's not the only thing I'm enjoying._ His chocolate brown eyes glanced down towards the extra napkins in her hand and he gave her a quizzical look. "What's with the extra napkins?" he questioned, taking another sip of his coffee and almost choking at her reply.

Brennan noticed how nervous Booth was suddenly growing and smirked seductively; his hand was trembling as he reached up to sip his coffee and she decided to answer his question. After all, he had asked right? "Well you see Tony; I think you're going to make quite a _mess_." The anthropologist crooned lightly, placing the napkins down on the table and taking another sip of her tea. Revelling in the fact that _she_ had made him total putty in her hands. "I never make a mess of my pie though baby." Tony crooned back and now she knew it was time for the punch line, slowly her hand moved under the table and slowly ran up and down his thigh. "Oh believe me _baby_ when I'm done with you, you'll be making a _big_ mess." After finishing her sentence she cupped his prominent erection through his jeans making him choke louder noticing the way he tried to hold back a moan, her hands deftly unzipped his jeans and reached down into Booth's boxers before starting a slow stroke up and down his member being careful that nobody else in the diner saw what was going on.

Seeley tried his hardest to hold back a moan, hips instantly bucking at the contact her hand made. In his wildest dreams he had always imagined those beautiful small hands wrapped around his aching cock, pumping until he finally came. Sadly enough though, it was finally happening and he couldn't do anything about it all he could do was go for the ride and hope nobody saw or heard them. "Jesus Christ Bo- I mean Roxanne…" he groaned, head lulling back as she continued to pump him rapidly under the table, her thumb brushing over the head which made his hips buck up once again.

"You like that huh Tony?" she crooned, kissing lightly up along his neck before biting down hard her pace slowly picking up and she rubbed her thumb over the head of his dick carefully. "You know, if there weren't so many people here I'd get under this table and suck you dry baby." Temperance purred lightly against his ear, feeling him shudder under her warm breath and grinned to herself, licking the curve of his outer ear.

"Mm…fucking love it… Keep going…" he hissed, fighting back the urge to moan aloud knowing it would attract plenty of attention. His hips bucked up again and his stomach tightened knowing he was close and bit down on his lip roughly at her words. Mental images flooded his mind at the sight of her between his legs, bright red lips doing wonderful things to his cock as he sat there. Only a few more pumps and he was going to come, right there and then.

Temperance smiled at his reaction and moved back up towards his ear again, knowing by the way he closed his eyes that the mental images were flooding through his mind. "You know, I'm so wet for you right now… Can you imagine it? Taking me against the wall again and thrusting into my wet, saturated pussy and I scream your name?" she whispered, pumping after every word just to add stimulation to the image and with that she felt him come against her fingers and grinned, slowly pulling her hands out from under his boxers and jeans. Picking up the napkins and wiping her hands on them. "Why don't you go freshen up and I'll pay for the bill?" Brennan questioned, watching the way he instantly got up and rushed towards the toilets. Her plan had gone accordingly and wondered what was in store for her as soon as they left, licking her lips at the thought. Quickly she pulled a few bills from her clutch and slammed them on the table, surprised how nobody had noticed their little escapade before jumping up from the table just in time as Booth finally exited the men's room.

Booth walked out with a satisfied sigh, noticing the way she had jumped up from the table so quickly and grinned at her. Placing a hand at the bottom of her back he lead her from the diner, knowing exactly what he had planned in mind for his little revenge, damn straight he was going to drive her _wild_.


	4. Payback In The Car

**A/N:** I can't believe how popular this story has already become it's truly amazing what happens when you start a oneshot. Sorry for lack of updates lately, school has been keeping me busy and hopefully this will tide you over until a new story comes along which shouldn't take me too long to type up. If you like what you see, please review I value your thoughts and any suggestions you have for further chapters although I may finish this in the next chapter depending if any ideas hit me. Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Bones. If I did, you bet your ass there would be more stuff like this in the show.

* * *

From the corner of her eye, Brennan noticed the arrogant smirk that Booth wore on his face and stopped herself from gulping at the way his eyes glinted almost mischievously. After her little stunt in the diner she knew he would get his payback, of course he was, the egotistic bastard. But just the thought of him planning something and not knowing what was going to happen made her face flush slightly, her panties just dampening at the thought. Temperance became more well aware of his hand at her lower back and suddenly missed the feeling of his hand resting there as he used it to open the car door for her before getting in on his own side. As the car started she looked to her side as she looked him up and down as if trying to work out what he was thinking, her hands resting on her thighs but almost too torturously close to her thighs not to mention her soaked core. "That was a nice lunch don't you think Tony?" Temperance questioned innocently, aware of the tension that was suddenly building between the two and she noticed his look almost instantly, he _was_ planning something but now he was thinking. Possibly thinking of how to carry out his plan as he drove along and she shifted slightly in her seat as she stared out the window wondering what the hell was going to happen to her and slightly regretting getting into the car with him.

Booth barely heard her question as he drove along, eyes scanning the road ahead as he tried to find an appropriate place to park to carry out his plan. Of course she had made a promise to him in the diner, actually two in fact and he wanted to carry them out. After all, she would never break a promise would she? "Yeah it was great babe." The agent replied a little absent minded; his eyes lit up as he noticed the abandoned car park and quickly pulled into it and killed the engine much to Brennan's surprise. He turned to her and quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, smirking at the way her legs parted almost unconsciously, causing him to come to one conclusion. She was fucking hot for it that was for sure. "So, Roxanne…" he crooned, eyes glistening at the way she shuddered at the use of her full alias name. Booth only used it when she was in trouble, and damn straight would she be in for it. "Are you going to suck me dry like you promised in the diner? After all it's only us now." A thrill of satisfaction ran through Booth's body at the way her eyes widened at his sudden demand, before reaching down to the side and pulling the seat back so he could give her enough room to sit in between his now open legs. "So what do you say baby?"

Temperance's eyes widened as he had stopped the car and when he had asked her to suck him dry she felt herself grow wetter at the promise she had made, cursing herself slightly but also praising herself. Noticing the arrogant smirk on his face she knew she had dropped her guard and quickly resumed her position as Roxy, the sides of her lips tipping up slightly before pursing her lips almost as in thought. Brennan's hand slowly moved across to Booth's lap, running her fingers up and down his denim clad jean leg knowing she was torturing him. "Of course Tony, I _always_ keep my promises." Her voice was dripping with pure honey as she finally removed her hand and batted her eyelashes in his direction. Kicking off her heels and discarding them on the floor of the car Brennan unbuckled her seatbelt; she carefully shifted off her seat and knelt down in between her partner's open legs with a smirk. Ignoring the fact that the steering wheel was digging into her back her fingers moved forward, unzipping his jeans and pulling them down along with his boxers. Her eyes widened at the sight of his prominent erection and licked her lips unconsciously before her reverie was interrupted by his demanding voice. "Don't keep me waiting Roxy." With that one command she leant forward and slowly licked her way along the head making his hips buck forward, her spare hand slowly reaching forward to massage his balls softly at the same time making him groan loudly in the large expanse of the car. Her eyes shone excitedly as she took the tip of him into her mouth and sucking wildly, humming lightly to add more stimulation. Before long Brennan found herself deep throating him, one hand wrapped around the base of his cock as his hands were in tangled in her auburn locks encouraging her. The spare hand that was massaging his balls slowly snaked away and moved down under the dress she wore and pushed past the barrier of her panties letting out a moan against his cock as she took her clit in between forefinger and thumb and rubbed it.

Booth couldn't believe the sensations running through his entire body at the way she sucked him expertly, never before in his wildest dreams could he have imagined something as beautiful as this. Her rosy red lips continuously sucking him dry, his hips bucked up again as his head lolled back. "Oh God yes… Roxy just like that." The agent's hands moved down into her hair, catching themselves in her auburn locks his eyes finally opening and widening at the sight before him as he noticed her over hand moving rapidly under her own dress. "You… playing with your clit baby?" he questioned a little breathlessly to which she hummed against him in agreement making his hips buck up again. Booth found himself slowly losing control as his hips started to buck wildly into her waiting mouth, eyes unable to look away from the most beautiful woman who was sucking him madly while pleasuring herself at the same time. Just the thought of it suddenly threw him over the edge and Booth bucked into her mouth one last time, back arching and he groaned her name as he came.

Brennan smirked when he finally came; sucking him dry as he finally rode out her orgasm and removed her lips from him before placing a kiss on the tip of his erection and standing up as best she could in the car. Sitting on his lap and resting against his chest she placed a kiss to his lips before pressing her slightly wet fingers against his lips, gasping as she greedily sucked them into her mouth and licked her juices off from them. "Did that fulfil the promise Tony?" Temperance crooned against his ear, biting on the lobe and making him chuckle and he tilted her neck to kiss along it before biting down on the soft creamy flesh, loving the way she leant even more into his body. "It sure did sweetheart but now I think it's your turn…" Her body suddenly shivered at the seductive tone and before she had a chance to even reply his fingers quickly made their way up her dress, pushing her panties to the side and inserting an index finger into her waiting heat. The anthropologist arched instantly into the touch letting out a deep guttural moan as all the sexual pleasure that had been pent up from giving Booth a blow job finally started to build up, feeling her stomach bubbling at the tell tale signs of an orgasm. "A-Ahhh… shit yes… T-Tony yes…."

Booth grinned as he continued to plunge his fingers continuously into her soaked heat, surprised by how wet she actually was. His nose nestled against her neck as he pressed kisses along it and let out a groan as he smelt the familiar strawberry scent on her. "Jesus, Roxanne. What perfume are you wearing, you smell so fuckin' sweet. Like strawberries." He questioned, sucking behind her ear in that spot that was sure to make her moan.

Temperance let out a loud throaty moan, her back arching into his touches as he added another digit to the mix, his thumb brushing up against her clit every so often. His question finally comprehended in her mind and she gulped back another groan before replying. "Remember Tony… _oh yes just like that…_ You bought it for me… for Christmas…" she replied, eyes rolling back into her head as she knew she was going to reach her climax soon. The memory came flooding back about the argument they had, had last Christmas. Of course he had complied to buy her a present and Angela had made up a list of things that Brennan could possibly want. When he had given her the perfume she had been disgusted and slightly pleased, at first she didn't like the perfume in it's extremely cliché strawberry bottle but after trying some only just the other day she found she actually liked it and had decided to wear it as Roxy. "T-Tony keep going… _fuck yes…_ I'm so… close."

Booth smirked against her neck and continued to kiss down her neck until his nose nestled into the valley between her breasts, inhaling the scent of not only the strawberry perfume but her own natural scent that drove him wild on a daily basis. He was pleased she had actually worn the perfume that Angela had suggested as a Christmas present for Brennan and grinned as he kissed back up her neck and captured her lips in his own. Instantly he nudged open her mouth and thrust her tongue in just as he inserted a third digit and brushed a thumb against her clit at the same time, eliciting a moan from her beautiful lips. His fingers continued to pump in and out of her but he wasn't done yet. Oh no, he actually wanted payback for what she had done to him in the diner. Sure she had made up for it after that _mind blowing_ blow job but he still wanted to know that even he could push her to the limits. Mentally he counted to three in his head before quickly removing his fingers from her heat as she let out a groan of protest he chuckled, lips moving from her own.

"W-What the hell are you doing?" she grumbled as soon as he removed his fingers from her and sucked them into his mouth watching the arrogant smirk on his face before removing them from his mouth with an audible pop making her eyes widen and her arousal suddenly flow. Brennan squirmed as he lifted her off his lap and back onto her seat and buckled her seatbelt for her as she continued to squirm. "It's called payback darling. You know for what happened in the diner." He teased, cranking up the air conditioner to cool down the extremely hot SUV and looking to the side at a very pissed off Temperance Brennan and Roxy. "Fuck you." She hissed and he just laughed slightly, quickly driving towards his place and trying to avoid as much traffic as possible as he continued to drive. "Fuck you too sweetheart." Booth teased back to which she just crossed her arms and stared out the window. "Did I mention I'd make it up as soon as we get into our apartment babe? Remember. There's still another promise you made to me and that was that I could take you against the wall, as soon as we get through that door that's what I'm gonna do." He explained, not missing the way her eyes lit up and the way they were clouded with arousal. Brennan pressed her legs together to alleviate her arousal until they arrived. "Drive quicker." Was all she was able to manage, her voice shaky with arousal and pure desire and he knew right there and then that if he didn't get home soon he was going to be a dead, dead man.


	5. Behind Closed Doors

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for not updating recently, I've been too lazy (damn procrastinating) but it's finally school holidays which means…MORE FIC UPDATES! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter, I know it's been long anticipated and I have an idea up my sleeve for the next chapter I guess. After that I'm not sure where I'm going to go with this. If you have any suggestions or anything you'd like to see either review or send me a message. Hopefully this chapter will make up for any lack in updates for this fic. If you like what you see, please review I love people's feedback and I value it. Plus anyone noticed the new layout way I'm typing? ;D Oh and I also have a twitter (which can be found on my profile page) if you want updates on fics or what I'm up to writing or even teasers By the way, I don't own Bones but damn I wish I did.

* * *

As soon as Booth stopped the SUV outside of his apartment the pair jumped out of the vehicle without any hesitation before frantically making their way into the apartment complex. Booth held onto Brennan's hand in a near death grip as he literally dragged her into the complex, surprised by the way she had managed to still stay on her heels without tripping over her own feet. She gave him a quick tug, motioning towards the elevator to which he just shook his head in protest and pulled her up towards the stairs but Brennan stopped and frowned up at him in curiosity.

"Why aren't we taking the elevator Boo- I mean Tony. It's quicker." She questioned a little breathlessly, the arousal obvious in her eyes.

"Because as soon as those elevators close I won't be able to get my hands off you and I'd end up taking you against the wall of the elevator instead. Not that I'd mind, but I believe we have more grace than that Roxanne." He replied, using a dark, husky tone as her alias name rolled from his lips.

Brennan felt herself become impossibly wet at the tone of voice he had used, his chocolate brown orbs suddenly turning dark due to the arousal clouding his body, much like her own. A small squeal left her lips as he tugged on her arm and pulled her frantically up the stairs, the two of them breathing heavily but it didn't matter for the moment. They could be tired later was what Temperance figured, knowing that it was their arousal that was fuelling them.

Booth let out a sigh of relief as they finally made it to the door of his apartment and quickly reaching into his pockets, fumbling around for the keys and not missing the way Brennan pressed against him. It was obvious she was restless to get inside, of his apartment and he couldn't help but be restless that he wanted to get inside of _her_.

"Tony, hurry up. My _only_ warning." Temperance hissed against his ear, her hands running up and down his chest before raking her nails down it lightly, the contact still obvious through the material.

"_Jesus Christ."_ Seeley hissed, finally pulling out the keys from his pocket and fumbling until he found the right one. It had seemed to take an eternity before he had finally plunged it into the lock and pushed open the door. That was when it all started as soon as the door closed.

Booth pushed Brennan against the door in a ravenous frenzy, his lips attacking her neck. Nipping, sucking and biting his way along the creamy flesh, revelling in the moans and groans that left her perfect little lips that could always make him melt just by one touch. As the agent's lips finally met hers it was like pure fireworks between the two of them, the pent up sexual tension from the car earlier was finally releasing itself in such a small amount of space.

Seeley coaxed her lips open suddenly, plunging his tongue into her wet inner cave as they duelled for dominance. Their kisses become frantic and wild as the time moved on not knowing how much longer they could sate their arousal before it took them into overdrive. He could feel himself hardening against her as her hands wrapped around the back of his neck, urging him to continue with his actions.

Brennan felt strangely lightheaded as their lips met in a sudden frenzy, small moans leaving her lips involuntarily in the throes of passion. She grunted as she pushed her closer against his door, arching towards the light touches he started to make against her sides as he ran his hands up and down them. Booth's scent seemed to be everywhere, clouding her very judgement and all she could do was comply. Temperance's body was reacting in the most delicious ways, knowing that she had probably already soaked through the thin material just because of his light little touches.

Booth moved his hands instantly up to the dress, pleased that she had chosen one with no straps before pulling the cups down over her breasts. The rosy buds suddenly perking up as the cold air in the apartment hit them, contrasting to the heat between the pair. His lips moved away from her own, kissing down along the pale column of her neck before they reached her breasts, lavishing one nipple before moving onto the other. Booth alternated between light strokes and hard sucks, enjoying the way she groaned instantly her hands plunging into his hair and nails digging into his scalp.

As he continued to press her up against the door (for which no doubt there would be bruising) his hands snaked down to the hem of the dress, hiking the material up around her waist his body suddenly growing impatient to be inside of her. One of Booth's fingers traced the crotch of the panties, feeling her breathing suddenly hitch and her breaths now coming out in short little pants. Dipping one finger past the thin material and into her folds he wasn't surprised to find her completely soaked.

"God, you're so wet for me baby…." He hissed in slightly surprise, removing his mouth from her breasts to whisper in her ear.

"What got into you?" Booth questioned once again.

Brennan arched into his touch as one finger tested her wetness, a throaty groan leaving her lips of the likes she had never heard herself use before. Yes, she was impatient after that little escapade in the car any woman would be. Especially if you had someone as sexy as Seeley Booth taking you against his apartment door. A frustrated moan left her lips as he moved away from her breasts to whisper in her ear.

"Of course I'm wet for you Tony, why wouldn't I be?" she crooned back, an arrogant smirk crossing her face.

Slowly Brennan's hands moved to unbutton his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and running her hands down his front, leaving small red marks.

"True baby. True. But what in particular made you like this?" He questioned again, tracing along her jaw line with one finger. Booth's spare hand moved down to push her panties to the side as she finally pulled down his boxers and pants as one before thrusting deeply into her body.

A cry of pleasure left Brennan's lips as she arched forward into the touch, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as he continued to thrust into her in a slightly frenzied rhythm. Their moans and cries escalated as Booth kissed along her neck again, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Well… _ooohhh…_ while I was staring outside the window of the car I was just imagining what was going to happen when we got here…_A-Ahh! Yes! Keep going… Tonnyy…_" Brennan explained, a little breathlessly, her lips parting to emit a noiseless moan. Her hands tightly clinging onto his shoulders and moving her body forward to reach his desperate thrusts. Knowing already that she was oh-so-very close.

Booth couldn't help the arrogant smirk that crossed his lips as he continued to move back into her, moving against her g-spot in just the right manner to make her cry out in pleasure again. His balls tightened at the familiar feeling that started to rise up in his body, signalling that his release was close. But hers was closer and being the gentle man he was, he would let her come first.

"So you fantasised about us and it got you a little hot did it Roxanne?" Booth crooned in her ear, returning back to her body with a hard thrust as his other hand moved down to her clit and rubbed it in small circles.

"Yes… it… _Yes! Fuck! Just like that…. So close… ooohhh…"_ Brennan explained, groaning as he sucked behind her neck and rubbed her clit in maddening circles, the coiling feeling her stomach rising up.

The pure bliss of her orgasm hit Brennan like a train and she threw her head back, not caring that it hit the back of the door, her body arching forward as she screamed his name. Briefly aware of him screaming her name just as she was screaming his own, their voices growing hoarse as Temperance milked him dry.

The two of them leant against the door, sweaty yet over stimulated bodies pressing up against each other. Brennan panted into Booth's ear, trying to regain herself as his head was resting in the crook of her neck.

"O-Oh god…" Temperance whispered, slightly breathless.

Booth smirked; lifting his head up as carefully as possible after the mind blowing orgasm he had just experience. Watching her awed expression before kissing her neck softly.

"So, was that better than the fantasies in the car baby?"

"Of course they were Tiger. The real thing is better than the fantasy. Believe me."


	6. Teasing In The Office

**A/N:** This idea came from a nice little review that I received from **CharmingKelsey16**. Unfortunately this chapter was extremely hard for me to write since I've been suffering from a bad case of writer's block and the fact that I procrastinate often hasn't helped. Sorry for not updating as often as I should. Can you all forgive me? Hopefully this lives up to everyone's standards and if not well I can always take it down and re-write it again until it is! I only have two more chapters of this series to go (shocking I know D: ) But did I forget to mention that in its place will come a brand new fic, BB taking a little trip to Vegas again? *giggles* Okay so without further adieu here's the latest chapter. If you like what you see please review!

* * *

Booth sighed as she slumped slightly against one of the metal tables on the platform, barely paying any attention as his partner rambled on in her squint talk about their latest victim. He was staring blankly off into the distance, not taking in a word she was even saying until the sound of his name triggered something inside of him to concentrate.

"We're you even listening to a word I was saying Booth?" Brennan hissed, cocking a brow.

"Huh? Oh sorry Bones… something about the femur?"

Brennan rolled her eyes and shook her head, rubbing her temples in slightly frustration. It had been a while since they had seen each other, almost a week since Booth had literally been drowning in paperwork and she had been busy identifying skeletons which had been pushed aside all of a sudden due to the priority of their latest case.

"I bet you would have concentrated if Roxy was talking to you?"

"W-Wait what!" Booth cried, suddenly brought to focus by her accusation, her oh so very accusation nonetheless.

He glanced around cautiously, glad none of the squints were actually around to hear her talking to him and Booth could have sworn that her voice and taken on a whole new tone of seduction.

"So my hypothesis was correct." Brennan exclaimed in an arrogant tone, a playful smile crossing her face almost instantly. A plan started to form in her head as she watched his surprised expression, knowing she had him hook line and sinker. Well that's what she thought the expression was called anyway.

Temperance looked the agent up and down for a second before carefully walking past him to move off the platform. Ever so slightly her ass brushed against his hip, her face meeting his and she winked oh so very seductively before stepping down from the platform.

The anthropologist felt her arousal heighten at the game she had started to play again with Booth, her nipples already starting to press against the thin material of her blouse. Of course this new game of theirs was risky, especially when it came to the workplace but then again they had already done something like this at the diner and the thought of it just excited her even more.

Making her way to her office she pushed open the door and made her way towards her desk, a gasp leaving her lips as she noticed his figure in the doorway.

_How did he get there so fast?_

Booth froze as her looked into her cerulean blue orbs, watching her ass sway from side to side as she made her way towards her office. Gulping back any fears he had before the agent quickly strode to his partner's office. If she wanted to play the Tony and Roxy game again, that was fine by him.

Peeking in through the door he noted the shocked expression on her face and stepped into her office, bounding towards the desk she was leaning against.

All he wanted to do was wipe that arrogant smirk off her pretty little face as he pressed into her personal space, arousal taking over as he heard another gasp leave her lips.

"I've missed you Tony." Brennan purred, staring up at her partner through half lidded eyes.

She tried her best to ignore the sudden pang of heat that ran through her body as she was pushed up against her own desk, suddenly feeling way to over dressed and had the sudden urge to tear off his clothing and her own just so she could feel skin to skin.

Booth pressed closer against her, feeling her chest heaving against his own. Slowly his fingers traced up her back, cobweb light as he revelled in the way she shuddered lightly against him. Once his fingers reached their destination, he peeled the lab coat off her shoulders enjoying the creamy skin that was easily shown through the very low cut blouse she was wearing.

"I know baby… I've missed you too. God you're beautiful…" Booth whispered against her ear as he lowered his head, hands capturing her face in his hands as he slowly leaned down for a kiss.

"I've missed feeling you against me tiger…" Brennan breathed her voice a little breathless about how close their bodies were pressed together.

She trembled sightly, feeling light headed as his lips traced over her upper lip before they entwined in a deep loving kiss. A gasp left her lips as Booth nudged them open with little force and delved his tongue into her wet cave as they both fought for dominance.

Booth continued to kiss his partner passionately, trying to will himself not to get too lost in the moment for fear somebody could barge in on them at any moment. He was briefly aware of a light tug on his hair which slowly turned harder and harder.

Brennan 's eyes flew open as she heard the familiar clicking of Angela's heels approaching her office, the hands which were wrapped in Booth's hair tugged harder and harder as a sign for him to stop.

Her lips instantly parted from his and she pushed him off, watching his stunned and confused expression.

"Tony I believe Angela is coming and unless you want to be deaf by the time you leave the office I suggest you stop." She explained, flashing him a flirtatious smile.

Booth felt his cock rise to attention at her seductive sounding Roxy voice and the flirtatious smile. Suddenly snapping from his reverie after hearing the curious artist's voice.

"Bren, sweetie. I've done the reconstru- Why do you both look so flushed all of a sudden?"

"No reason Angela, it's quite hot in the lab. You said you've finished the reconstruction?" Brennan questioned, enjoying the way the lie rolled so easily off her lips.

After being handed the sketch pad with Angela's drawing of their victim she examined it and nodded in approval, handing her friend back the pad and explaining more about the case. As each second passed she became more aware of the feel of his hand tracing light circles on her back, each light touch driving her suddenly wild.

Booth half listened to what his partner and her best friend were talking about as he absently, drew small circles on her back knowing it was driving Brennan slightly crazy. Not like he cared, it was fun to tease her.

When Angela finally left Brennan spun around to face Booth and smirked, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before breaking away suddenly not missing the annoyed groan that left his lips before she moved towards her office door, shutting it quickly and closing the blinds.

"So tiger now that we're finally alone… How about we have some fun?"

Booth's eyes widened but a smirk crossed his face as they both met halfway, there was nothing sweet about the kiss they started as it suddenly became fuelled by pure passion. Both of them tore off clothes in the process until they were both naked, stumbling back towards her couch.

A squeak left Brennan's lips as they collapsed back onto the couch, she was laying beneath him. Their eyes met for half a second before Tempe let out a small laugh, pursing her lips again.

"So… do you think you can handle me?" Booth teased, craning his head down to press another kiss to her lips.

"Of course, I can handle anything you dish out at me _baby_"

"Whatever you say Roxanne…" Seeley breathed into her ear, making the woman beneath him shudder in anticipation before finally sinking into her wet heat.

Simultaneous groans occupied the space of the room as he moved above her, planting his hands on her shoulders to try and keep a steady rhythm.

Brennan's breaths came out in heavy pants and she leant up to capture her lips in his while his rhythm build up above her, feeling the sudden coiling in her stomach start knowing it wouldn't be too far from reaching her climax.

"Jesus… you're so wet."

"Of course I am Tony what do you expect? After those slight little touches you just drove me wild." She exclaimed, her voice breaking with a gasp as he thrust deeper inside of her.

Booth could feel his balls tighten further as she replied, causing him to thrust into her core deeper, a spare hand moving down to fondle her clit in small lazy circles. Hearing her groan of acknowledgement he continued, speeding up his thrusts and a finger on her clit at the same time.

Craning his head down again he took a pebbled nipple into his mouth and sucked on it lightly, knowing he was sending his partner into stimulation over load.

"Yes… yes… Keep going.. Ahh!" Brennan exclaimed, snaking her hands into his hair and tugging lightly to force him to speed up his actions. She could feel herself slowly unravelling, knowing that she was so close to the gratifying pleasure of her orgasm.

"Anything for ugh, my girl." Booth crooned, rubbing her clit faster and moved over to the other breast scraping his nails lightly across the sensitive bud. That was all it took to set her off and Seeley quickly covered her mouth with his to silence the scream that he knew would come.

The sound of her moaning against him set him off, seeing stars in front of his eyes after one last thrust as the agent emptied his seed into her body.

Booth and Brennan lay there for a while, she nestled her head in the crook of his neck and sighed paradisiacally at the feeling of the overwhelming orgasm she had just achieved.

"I told you I could handle it." She teased, pressing a kiss to his lips to which Booth laughed and carefully peeled himself off her couch.

"I knew you could all along Roxy, I would never doubt you for a second." Booth dressed before handing Brennan her clothes and grinning at his partner, wondering how long they could keep up this charade before one of them would end up screaming the other one's true name.

He knew it wouldn't take long and he had been close a few times but now he wanted her to break. Seeley was sick of this shit of hiding behind their alias names and a plan formed in his head.

Wrapping an arm around Brennan's waist he tugged her close to her body, not missing the almost erotic gasp leaving her lips as their bodies gained close contact again.

"Tomorrow meet me at the Founding Fathers sweetheart. 8 'o clock right after work…Don't be late." He whispered seductively grinning at the way she shuddered.

"I'll be there tiger." Brennan replied with a wink before walking out of her office, feeling Booth's eyes watching her ass as she swayed it from side to side while they walked out to the platform.

Booth grinned as he followed her out from her office, he would win this game no matter how hard she would try to outsmart him. He would be one step ahead of her, that would be for certain.


	7. Truth In The Outing

**A/N: **I'd just like to apologize to everyone for not updating every so often. I've been under a lot of stress with school this week and I actually had two days where I was really depressed. But nothing says PLEASE FORGIVE ME then a big dosage of smut ;D. Big thanks to **CharmingKelsey16** and **BonesnBooth4ever**for suggesting ideas for this chapter. Also big thanks to everyone who's been following this series. Who else can't believe how popular this fic is so far? This may or may not be the third to last chapter. If you all like what you see, don't hesitate to review. To me reviews are like crack. C: Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but I really wish I did.

* * *

"You're leaving this early Sweetie?" Angela's voice questioned inquisitively making Brennan stop in her tracks as she had been just about to exit through the sliding glass doors of the Jeffersonian.

_I was so close too… _

The anthropologist thought in discontentment, spinning around carefully in her high heels to face the artist.

"Is there something wrong with leaving so early?" she retorted, cocking a brow at her friend and slowly growing impatient. She hoped she wasn't going to be late.

Brennan was glad she had buttoned up her black trench coat, knowing that if Angela saw the short, tight fitting dress that lay underneath she would grow more suspicious of why she was in fact leaving so early.

Angela let out a small laugh at her naïve friend and shook her head, her hand resting on her hips leg cocked slightly to the side in her famous Angela pose which told Brennan she had _a lot_ of explaining to do.

"Bren, you _never_ leave early so there has to be some kind of reason behind it."

"I just happen to be going out for drinks with Booth, that's all." The anthropologist exclaimed casually, giving a slight shrug.

"Ah-huh, whatever you say. 'Just for drinks'" Ange replied with a sly smile, using air quotes around the words 'just for drinks' and Brennan shook her head in disbelief at her friend, "Where are you going out?"

Brennan pursed her lips, fighting back her need to start tapping her heeled foot on the floor in annoyance knowing it would cause her friend to become more apprehensive.

"Angela, have you ever heard of the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?" Temperance asked, watching the surprise start on her best friend's face at the fact that she actually knew that saying.

"Yes I have Sweetie, and satisfaction brought it back." Angela replied wittily, causing the anthropologist to frown in confusion.

"I don't know what that means," Brennan responded obviously puzzled, "But I really do have to get going Ange!"

Before her friend could answer Temperance had turned on her heel and quickly rushed from the Jeffersonian, regretting the fact that she had changed in the women's toilets when it would have been easier to have gotten changed in her car or somewhere close to the Jeffersonian.

It would have even been possible to get changed at the Founding Fathers and Brennan scolded herself for being so reckless.

After almost speeding towards the pub Brennan strode inside, her heels clicking against the wooden floorboards, eyes gazing around for the familiar figure of the FBI agent but he was nowhere to be seen.

A frown creased her forehead, figuring that she was in fact too early. Reaching into her purse she grabbed out her cell, checking the time and rolling her eyes. She was on time, he was late. Go figure. Deciding that she should probably get a drink or two first the anthropologist made her way to the bar, leaning against it as she waited to be served.

**-x-**

Booth cursed himself as he finally hopped into the SUV, cursing under his breath. He knew he was late and she would be pissed but it wasn't just that but it was also the fact that he hadn't come up with a plan to shake her from their little Tony and Roxy façade.

The agent drove uneasily, his mind reeling as he tried to come up with a plan on the spot, knowing although it would be no use. He had left it too late once again; their latest case had kept Seeley busy not to mention that he had looked after Parker that weekend, leaving him no time whatsoever to think anything over.

Booth slammed his hand down on the steering wheel aggravated as another car cut in front of his, shaking his head and trying to keep himself calm. A sigh left his lips before running a hand through his hair, moving into the next lane and driving (possibly earning himself some speeding tickets along the way too) quickly towards the pub.

Stepping out from the car hurriedly, Seeley walked into the establishment, his eyes widening in surprise as he noticed her near the bar, fury suddenly rising at the man whose voice rang throughout the bar. He was obviously drunk but the thing that really pissed him off was that the drunken man was talking to _his_ Bones.

" 'Ey doll face, lemme buy you a drink eh?"

The thing that shocked the agent the most was the fact that she agreed, he watched almost as if she was moving in slow motion as the anthropologist sat down on the bar stool next to the man, removed her trench coat which revealed a stunning black dress.

It stuck to her body, showing off all her curves. Booth's jaw almost dropped before he was shaken from his reverie at the sound of her laughter, making the agent scowl. A sickening feeling rose up in his stomach at the sight of her like this.

A jolt ran through Booth's body as he watched the way her head turned for an instant, an all mighty smirk on her pretty little face before winking and turning her attention back to the man at the bar.

"You know him sweetheart?" the man questioned.

Even though Brennan's back was to him he could almost see the way her lips turned up into one of those devilish, yet sexy smiles which always surprised him after all who knew a squint could be so sexy.

"No."

The single word that left the anthropologist's lips made his blood boil, fury rising again and he knew she was playing games with him. A plan suddenly formed in his head as he strode over, knowing exactly how he could get her to finally see that their relationship was something real rather than hiding behind the façade of Tony and Roxy.

**-x-**

"Angela, where's Doctor Brennan?" Camille questioned as she poked her head around the corner of the artist's glass office door to see her sitting at her desk, sketching.

The brunette looked up suddenly, eyes wide and she was grinning from ear to ear. Carefully she stood up and placed her utensils on the desk, noting the pathologist's confused look Angela decided to elaborate.

"Welll you see Cam, she left early." Angela paused for dramatic effect, noticing the way Cam's eyes widened suddenly before she stepped further into the office.

"But she never leaves early…"

"I know, but she said she was going out 'for drinks' with Booth. Usually she waits until after work with him. So I think that it must be something really important for her to do so. It's so unlike Bren. I even went to ask her about it but she didn't give me any details." Angela pouted slightly before leaning against her desk.

Camille just nodded sagely, knowing that what Angela said was all true after all she knew the most about Brennan since being her best friend and all. Of course, anybody who had worked with Brennan long enough would know that there was in fact something strangely odd.

Just as the raven haired woman began to speak, Hodgins walked in flashing both women a smile before noticing their serious faces. After having the details explained to him the entomologist had to agree.

He raised an eyebrow at the sight of Angela grinning as she strode over to the two of them, knowing this could only mean she had a plan in mind.

"I think we should have a bet. Twenty bucks each, I think she's with Booth secretly." The artist explained.

"I think she's with another guy behind Booth's back maybe, I think Seeley said he was going to be working late." Camille piped up, looking back to Hodgins who just rolled his eyes knowing he would have to participate now.

"Fine, I think she's with another guy too."

"Alright, so it's settled. Tomorrow we'll find out all the details from Bren whether she likes it or not."

**-x-**

Brennan continued to talk to the man beside her on the bar, barely paying attention to his drunken drabbling. She didn't really care but it was to make Booth jealous and to see how he or maybe Tony would deal with it. Taking another sip of her drink, which the man had so kindly bought her she nodded along with his conversation.

She felt a familiar, yet masculine hand grip her elbow and spun around to face the one and only Seeley Booth. His brow was furrowed in what seemed to be anger, frustration and concern.

"You're late." She grumbled unpleasantly at Booth, her voice still had a hint of Roxy although it mostly portrayed herself.

"Well I'm sorry, work kept me late." Booth grumbled back, wishing he could just get her alone for a few minutes and away from this drunken jackass at the bar. He leant forward, gripping onto her upper arm as she held her drink in her hand.

A squeal of surprise left the anthropologist's lips as she was pulled off the barstool, almost spilling her drink over the front of her dress but instead spilling it onto the floor. She glanced down at it with a frown.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Brennan hissed, eyes narrowing at Booth as her Roxy façade suddenly faded, replaced by the feminist attitude that was the one and only Temperance Brennan.

"I'm getting you away from this drunken jackass who probably only wants you to get him into your pants." Booth retorted, his arrogant alpha male suddenly taking over. Tonight was not going good so far.

"Well that _jackass_ was nice enough to buy me a drink and to not arrive late."

Before Booth had a chance to reply to his partner, anger now boiling up slowly in his body almost ready to explode the drunken man stepped in front of Brennan, blocking her from Booth.

"Oi! Buddy!" the man yelled at Booth, pointing a shaking finger at the agent. "If the lady doesn't wanna go she doesn't have to. She don't belong to you!"

Seeley clenched his jaw, fists clenched to his side in tight balls as he tried to restrain his anger. He was just so sick of this, so sick of everything. Sick of hiding behind stupid little characters when he just wanted to prove how much he truly wanted and loved Brennan. His eyes flashed almost mischievously as the agent stepped around the drunken man whom was barely able to stand and grabbed Brennan's arm, before she was able to protest.

Temperance struggled in Booth's grip as he lead her out of the Founding Father's into the cool night air which made her shiver.

"What do you think you're doing Booth!" Brennan screamed, tempted to slap him across the face but decided to restrain until she heard his side of the argument. This truly wasn't the original Seeley Booth she knew there was something about him, the way he suddenly cared for her and owned her almost (though she would never admit to such a thing.)

The air left Brennan's lungs as Booth pressed her up against the brick wall of the dimly lit side alley, nobody from the street could see them from where they were and the anthropologist was unsure whether to be pleased or horrified by this fact.

Seeley leant in, pressing soft kisses along her jaw before moving back up and running them down along the creamy expanse of her neck. The sudden scent of her driving him wild as another hand slowly skimmed up her leg, grinning at the way she shuddered at the sudden touch, he knew it wasn't because of the cold weather.

She attempted to talk, all words becoming silent as he continued to kiss down until he reached to nuzzle in between her cleavage leaving her, for once in her life speechless. He continued to press, hot open mouthed kisses back up the column of her neck running his teeth along her pulse point and simultaneously ran his fingers up her slender thighs before rubbing lightly against the crotch of her panties, revelling in the fact that she was soaked.

Brennan arched forward into his slight touches, gaining no sexual pleasure at all which frustrated her. Her body grew stiff as her eyes met Booth's noticing the arrogant glint in his eye before he leant forward to whisper in her ear.

"So, tell me when are we going to stop this?"

"Stop what?" she replied a little breathlessly as he pressed another fingers against the crotch of her panties and Brennan couldn't help but gulp in reply before tilting her chin in defiance.

"Oh come on Bones, you're smart you should know." Booth crooned, rubbing harder against the panties while pressing a kiss against her oh-so-very wonderful neck and sucking lightly enjoying the moan that left her lips. "This little game we've been playing. I'm fucking sick of it. I'm sick of hiding behind Tony and Roxy, I'd rather us be Brennan and Booth."

Their eyes met and Temperance couldn't help the shudder that ran through her body at the almost loving look he gave her. But part of her screamed at her not to give in so she decided to agree, although he voice the same feelings she did, the anthropologist didn't want to cave.

"So all you need to do is agree and we can stop this and finally, finally we can make this work. All I need is one sign of notification." Booth whispered, nibbling lightly on her earlobe and pressing harder making sure to press up against her clit, earning a desperate moan.

"I know you hate to lose Temperance but I assure you, this loss is for the greater good." His words set her skin on fire, a shot of heat running down to her core where his fingers were working their magic teasingly through her silk panties.

Her breathing started to grow erratic as he pressed harder, knowing undoubtedly that she was soaked thoroughly, the familiar sensation of an orgasm started to build up in her body and she pressed her hip forward to receive more caressing only to have it taken away from her.

Booth grabbed her arms, pinning them above her head with a single hand while his other finger made small teasing circles around the skin that was visible through the v neck dress.

"All you need to do is say yes, it's not so hard to give in Temperance." Booth whispered against her ear huskily, noticing how close she was to breaking and secretly he hoped she did. He wanted her to reveal himself more to her. Sure this may have seemed harsh but it would all be worth it in the end.

Another suck against her neck and he had her, a desperate sounding moan leaving her lips which formed the word "Please"

Without any hesitation, the agent released his grip on her hands instantly undoing his pants and boxers pushing them down as one. Pressing up against the anthropologist once more, who was still in a dazed and aroused state he pushed her panties to the side and slide home. Relieved groans leaving each of their mouths.

Booth slowly filled Brennan to the hilt before pulling back out again, waiting a few seconds until a frustrated grunt left her lips before he sheathed himself inside her heavenly wet heat all over again. His hips started to piston in a wild frenzy, the sexual tension which had filled them for so long suddenly being released as they joined not as Roxy and Tony but as Temperance and Seeley.

"I want you to know Bones…" Seeley started, his voice easily breaking as he whispered into her ear. "You mean the world to me, I would never want to lose you. I don't want us to hide any more. I want it to just be us…" he punctuated this by thrusting into her core.

"Booth… Oh god…" She whispered, burying her head into the crook of his neck and biting down hard on the material there, undoubtedly leaving a mark even through two layers of clothing.

"Yeah baby, it'll be just us I promise. You. And. Me." The agent thrust on every word, groaning as her walls clenched around him suddenly, milking him dry as a strangled cry left her beautiful lips. Seeley silenced her by pressing a soft kiss to her heavenly lips, releasing his seed into her sweaty body.

They relaxed against the wall for a while, noticing how silent she was Booth gulped wondering if he had taken it too far. Moving from her body slightly and noticing the adoring gaze she gave him made him think otherwise. Unexpectedly she pressed a kiss to his lips and grinned before leaning up on her toes and whispering in his ear before biting harshly down on the lobe.

"Maybe we should do it again, for real this time."

Booth nodded, reaching down to pull up his pants before wrapping an arm around her waist as he lead her to his SUV, excitement radiating from not only his own body but hers too.

"My place is closer." He exclaimed not missing the devilish grin which crossed her lips as they turned up into a smile and Seeley knew that tonight would be a night to remember.

* * *

**A/N:**DUN DUN DUN CLIFF HANGER. Did that made up for my lack of updating? This will be the third to last chapter guys don't worry. I'm going to replace this story with another Vegas-ey one I promise. If you like what you see please review (:


	8. I Wanna Sex You Up

**A/N:** I'm back! Did everyone miss me? I apologize for not updating as frequently as I said I would, I've been so busy with school (I have exams coming up) as well as problems with family so I haven't been able to update. I feel so bad for neglecting this fic for a month, I doubt I still have followers after my lack of updating but hopefully this will make up for it. It's my first smut story on my new Mac so I'm pretty happy about that. It's almost like I'm christening my Mac right? Thanks to **Cheeky-Chops** for inspiring the name of this fic with her Gleeness and thanks to all of my followers for putting up with me and being so supportive and patient. Not really sure if I'm happy with this chapter, I haven't written smut in so long… but without further adieu the second to last chapter of **That Little Black Dress**.

* * *

The drive back to Booth's apartment was an arduous one, the agent and the anthropologist trying to keep as quiet and restrained as possible, their hands twitching and fighting the urge to touch each other right there.

Finally arriving at the apartment complex, the car screeching to a halt, as the agent killed the engine, not really caring where he parked all his thoughts focused on the auburn haired beauty that he was finally going to be with.

Booth hurried out from the car, making his way around to the passenger seat and opening the door for her not missing the slight glare he was met with. His lips curved up in a smile as she stepped out of the car elegantly, his eyes running over her form while she wasn't looking.

Without any warning the agent scooped her up in his arms bridal style, ignoring her flailing arms and protests as he made his way into the building and up the stairs silencing her with a kiss.

Brennan groaned against their joint mouths, her words of protest suddenly lost against his warm cave her arms like noodles as they fell to her sides limply. Her eyes fluttered closed, her will slowly fading as she let him carry her inside. The anthropologist shuddered in anticipation at what was to come, smiling against their lips.

Her jaw nudged against his, forcing his mouth open as their tongues suddenly met. A shot of heat ran through each of their bodies at the sudden contact, their tongue fighting for dominance.

Booth rested her body weight in one arm, using his spare hand to reach into her pocket to fish out his keys. After a few moments of uncertainty and jingling of keys the agent was finally able to open the door and bound his way into the apartment with the anthropologist wrapped around his neck.

He stopped suddenly as he felt a tug at his hair in protest, letting her move to her feet their lips finally parting for oxygen. Seeley ran a hand up to caress her cheek; their eyes meeting suddenly and the agent noticed how her cerulean ones had darkened in desire.

"Are you sure about this Bones?" he whispered delicately, stroking down her cheek again.

Booth wanted to make sure that this was what she truly wanted, he didn't want to force her into anything but his desire for her was driving him crazy. His lips curved up into a smile as she nodded and their lips met again in a sudden frenzy.

Their steps became synchronized, the agent following her lead as they became lost in the kiss, Booth finding himself becoming strangely light headed. He never knew that his partner of five years could make him feel more than any woman had ever before, who knew that a squint could blow his mind?

Her hands rested on his hips as she led him blindly backwards, a gasp leaving her lips as she backed into the wall suddenly. Temperance's lips parting from Booth's and she couldn't help but laugh nervously watching the way he grinned at her. Liquid warmth pooled to her core as he lifted her up unexpectedly and carried her towards his bedroom.

Kicking the door open with one foot Seeley stepped into his room, traipsing over to the bed and plopping her down on the mattress. He examined her for a moment, flushed cheeks, auburn curls a mess and her lipstick and plump lips. Seeley figured he must have been one of the luckiest men in the world to have Temperance Brennan in his bed.

Climbing onto the comforter, Seeley crawled towards her body his hands capturing her neck as he pressed a sudden kiss to her lips before trailing downwards. The agent pressed butterfly kisses along her jaw, moving down the creamy expanse of her neck and enjoying the breathy sighs and moans that erupted from her pink little lips.

Seeley continued his journey downwards, nibbling at her collarbone and groaning as he was met with her familiar scent, a fascinating mixture of vanilla and jasmine and damn it was driving him wild.

Reaching her breasts, Booth stopped, glancing up at the beautiful woman below him her eyes half lidded in her arousal her lips slightly parted. His hands snaked their way up, pulling down the straps of her dress to reveal the bra underneath that was as black as sin with its dainty little frills.

Seeley couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation, fingers deftly working the front clasp and pulling the material off her sticky skin not caring where the bra landed as he threw it over his shoulder more occupied with the creamy skin in front of him.

With no hesitation the agent captured a hardened nub in his mouth, sucking lightly and reveling in the moans that were dragged from her throat, his other hand working her other nipple.

Brennan let out an animalistic groan, her back arching and eyes closing at the sensations wracking her body. She couldn't believe that she was finally with her partner of five years; it felt so right somehow like they were always supposed to be like this.

Carefully she lifted herself up on her elbows, his lips reluctantly removing themselves from her breast at the new position. A smile crossed her face as her hands reached for his white shirt, fingers working the buttons and pulling the material away from his chest.

Her short nails raked down his chest, making Booth grunt in approval and Brennan couldn't help but laugh her lips meeting his in a kiss. Her hands weaved their way into his short spikes of hair while his rested just above her waist. Their lips met in a fiery passion, one of his hands snaking up to capture one breast and tease the rosy bud until she moaned into his mouth.

Temperance's hands instinctively moved towards his belt buckle, raking her nails teasingly down his back in the process. Her fingers quickly undoing the metal and unbuttoning his black work pants, grunting at the sight she was met with when they pulled away.

Booth leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips as she fell back onto the bed, resting on top of her body as his hands pulled up her little black dress to around her waist. His eyes darkened suddenly at the matching black panties. The delicate scrap of lace that could be easily ripped away from her body. The realization suddenly hit Booth as he realized that she knew this would happen. She had planned ahead.

His lips sought out her pale, creamy neck that was now peppered in marks he had left on her skin. His body grinding down into hers that bucked up needily in response, begging for skin-to-skin contact.

Obeying her wished, Booth hooked his fingers in the thin piece of lace pulling it from her body and groaning at the sight of her soaked pussy which flooded instantly as the warm air hit it. The smell of desire was evident in the air, Booth quickly pulling down his own boxers and throwing them to the side before he entered her in one smooth stroke.

A loud cry erupted from Temperance's lips, her back arching fiercely off the bed as he returned to her again. Her nails clawed at his back, not like he minded enjoying the sensations she was giving him.

Breathy pants left both of their lips as their bodies moved in rhythm like a practiced art, her body bucking forward to return to him every time as he thrust down into her body grunts leaving his lips.

"Bones… Bones..." the agent grunted into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe and enjoying the loud moan that left her lips.

Feeling her body convulse under his own Booth knew she was close to orgasm, pounding relentlessly into her over and over again, his spare hand moving down to find the bundle of nerves in between the juncture of her thighs, rubbing it clockwise and hoping to set her off.

Temperance's harsh cry and the screaming of his name rang loudly in his ears, her inner walls spasming against his cock as he suddenly released into her, groaning her name loudly. He continued to prolong her orgasm, rubbing her clit lighter as he fell to the side and stroked her arm tenderly watching her come down from her high.

"Wow…" she whispered slightly breathless as she turned on her side to face him with a smile.

"Better than Tony and Roxy?" Seeley questioned with a smile, his finger running teasingly around her breast making her arch into his touch.

"I have to say that is the most spectacular orgasm I have experienced in a long time, it was definitely better than being Tony and Roxy." She explained with a smile, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips and pulling on his bottom lip with her teeth.

"Maybe we should do this more often." Booth commented with a grin, brushing a stray strand of hair from her eyes, examining the beauty before him. Wrapping an arm around her body he held her close as they drifted off to sleep, knowing that when they recovered the pair had a long night ahead of them.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you all think? Love it? Hate it? Hate me for not updating as much? Please leave your reviews because I adore feedback whether it be bad or good. Thanks to everyone for being so patient with my updating. Can't believe it's the second to last chapter already! The next fic I'm updating is **Sunday Best.**


	9. And So The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: Hey everyone~! I've been meaning to update this fic for a while now, since this is the last chapter and I haven't updated in two months I thought now would be a good time to do so. Especially since school is starting up soon I might not be able to update as often as I'd like to. Like I said earlier this is the last chapter to TLBD and it's been a long journey. Thank you to everyone who supported me through this fic and my writing, special thanks to those who also reviewed and sent me ideas. It means the world to me and now I'm proud to say I've finished my first ever chapter fic. Yes, this chapter is smutty, although it's a little bit fluffy too (I'm never good at writing fluff! D: ) I hope you all enjoy and thank you~!**

**

* * *

**

The sun shining in through the window, creeping past the blinds as well as the familiar, strong hands of her partner caressing up along her body was the first thing to rouse the anthropologist from her slumber.

Stretching her arms above her head she let out a soft giggle as soft, warm kisses her placed along her neck.

"Morning Bones." Booth crooned in her ear, nibbling on the lobe softly making her gasp before turning around in his grasp, her hands running up and down his chest soothingly.

"How long have you been awake Booth?" the anthropologist questioned with wide curious eyes, leaning in closer to her partner to capture his lips in her own for a steady, good morning kiss.

"I've been awake for way too long, I love watching you sleep. You look adorable."

"A-Adorable?" Brennan replied in slight disbelief, pressing a loving kiss to his temple and smiling. Her face was red by this point at his compliment, chocolate brown eyes bearing down on cerulean blue ones. Someone once said that eyes were the doors to the soul, Brennan finally realized she knew the meaning as she cuddled up further to Booth.

Without any warning, the agent shifted his weight to he was resting above her, hands on either side of her face.

"Yeah of course you are Bones. You're so beautiful and adorable, everything I've always looked for. You've always been there." He whispered in awe, stroking one side of her face with the back of his palm, reveling in the fact he had made Temperance Brennan blush.

Booth's lips met hers again, tongue snaking out to lick around her bottom lip before being allowed entry. Passing through the barrier of her teeth their tongues fought for dominance as their bodies writhed against each other. The hard evidence of his arousal rocked against her thigh while her nipples pressed against his chest.

After a few minutes they broke apart, gasping fro oxygen as she smiled up at him, her eyes now turning a shade of indigo in her arousal.

"I love you Temperance, so much." Booth whispered, pressing his lips to hers again before sliding home.

Brennan couldn't help but let out a gasp against his lips, hips pressing forward eagerly to accept him. She clenched her walls needily around him as they started in a familiar rhythm that they had both become accustomed to over their long night of lovemaking.

The agent's hands made their way down to her hips, digging his nails in her pale skin slightly while her hands clawed his back, leaving bright red marks in their wake as she chanted softly against his neck.

Soft moans and groans of both of them echoed through Booth's bedroom, her cries becoming more desperate and the agent knew that was his cue. Tightening his grip on her slim hips he began to hammer into her as fast as he possibly could, Brennan let out a keening cry of pleasure as her walls suddenly clenched around him before he emptied himself into her.

"_Oohh. Oh fuck._ Booth… Booth I love you too…" she whispered as she slowly came down from her high. After a few seconds and regaining limb function Booth pulled out from her before lying at her side, stroking her hair as she ran her palms up and down his chest.

"I wish we could lay here all day." Booth whispered dreamily, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek before grinning.

"I wish we could too." Brennan replied, stretching her arms before flopping them lazily to her sides. "But we've got work today too."

Seeley's eyes widened suddenly as he glanced over her shoulder at the clock behind her, pushing the sheets back before running to his closet and throwing on his clothes as quickly as possible.

Brennan watched curiously, suddenly realizing that they were in fact late for work. In her hurry she almost fell from the bed, gathering her clothing and quickly slipping on the short, tight dress she had worn the night before.

"It should have occurred to me to pack more clothing." She grumbled to herself, rushing into his bathroom to quickly brush her hair.

Booth couldn't help but laugh, quickly fixing up his tie and grinning at the way she was pouting cutely at her own reflection in the mirror as she adjusted herself.

Finally all fixed up for work; Booth grabbed his things while Brennan rushed behind him at his heels as they both hopped into the SUV. Starting up the engine and taking a quick glance to his partner Booth noticed how uneasy she looked.

"What's wrong Bones?"

"It's going to be blatantly obvious why we were late to work isn't it? I know Angela will suspect something."

"And if they do? There's nothing wrong with that." Booth replied with a smile, leaning in close to press a kiss to her lips before reversing from the car park.

"I want everyone to know that I love you, that's all that matters."

**-X-**

The couple ran into the Jeffersonian Institute, pushing their way past the glass sliding doors to only be caught by the curious eyes of the squint squad.

"I think we've been caught." Brennan whispered, noticing the way smiles crept onto each of the squints faces at the sight of them arriving.

"Well then we might as well give them the show they want." Booth replied with a chuckle, embracing Brennan close to him before capturing her lips in a sweet goodbye kiss.

A squeal erupted from the platform, most likely from Angela while Cam and Hodgins cheered and clapped.

"I knew it! I just knew it!" Angela exclaimed excitedly, turning to Cam and Hodgins, holding out her palms. "You both owe me $20."

The pathologist and entomologist sighed in defeat, reaching into their pockets to pull out the notes that they had kept there specifically for the bet they had made.

"I'll see you later Bones." Booth cried before making his exit, waving a hand over his shoulder.

Brennan stepped up onto the platform, a visible blush on her face before meeting curious looks from her colleagues.

"Sweetie, you have a lot of explaining to do." Angela commented, hands resting on her hips and eyebrows raised. Taking a deep sigh Brennan knew that it would be a long day and an even longer explanation but as long as she was able to see Booth after work, now that they were finally together it no longer mattered.

* * *

**So what did you all think? You all still love me right? Hopefully this ended alright, sorry it's so lame. Hopefully I'll either be updating TGIF or Sunday Best next ;D**


End file.
